The Return of the Nana
Summary Sandy, Seth and Ryan travel to Miami, Florida, to visit Sandy's mother, the Nana, after she tells Sandy she is getting married to a younger man. Back in Newport, Kirsten, unable go to Miami with Sandy because of work, is left on her own to deal with her feelings for Carter. Trey misinterprets Marissa's friendship as a sexual advance. Also, Zach invites Summer to a home-cooked dinner at his house. Plot Major news from Florida arrives: Sandy's mother, better known as the Nana, is getting married. Sandy, Ryan, and Seth decide to visit the Nana in Miami. While Marissa claims to Ryan that he owes her a whole weekend, Summer is still mad at Seth about what happened at Reed's party. Ryan doesn't want to leave Trey alone, but Jess seems interested in taking care of Ryan's big brother. Someone else is leaving Newport: Carter, who got an important job in New York City. He and a dazed Kirsten plan a farewell dinner. Ryan, before leaving for Miami, asked Marissa to help his brother get a job. She stops by Trey's apartment to give him the news. After Marissa leaves, Jess shows up. While she is about to snort a line of coke, she points out to Trey that Marissa would never be interested in him. In the meantime, Ryan, Seth, and Sandy arrive in Miami. Sophie says she is getting married to a chiropractor, Bobby, in a few months. Bobby is twelve years younger than her. Back in Newport Beach, Zach goes to see Summer, who is upset because of Seth. Zach invites her to come to his house for gnocchi. Sandy, Sophie and Bobby have lunch together, and Sandy lets the soon-to-be-husband know that he is suspicious but if Sophie trusts Bobby, he trusts him too. Seth and Ryan meet a girl, Mary Sue, whose grandmother lives in the same guest house where the Nana lives. Mary Sue asks Seth to be her partner in a dance contest broadcast on TV, and he accepts. It turns out that the contest involves Mary Sue covered with whipped cream and Seth "licking it all off". Minutes later, Ryan calls Marissa on the phone and she tells him she's going over to Trey's to celebrate the fact he got a job that day. Ryan is happy about it but he claims that, right now, he would be happier if he were home. Dinner time. In Newport Beach, two couples are drinking way too much: Kirsten and Carter at their farewell dinner, and Trey plus Marissa at the celebration evening, as well. In Miami, Sophie and Sandy are waiting for Bobby, but he doesn't show up. No more marriage for the Nana. She is sad, so Sandy promises he'll visit her a little more often. In the meantime, something unusual is going on at the Cohens'. Kirsten and Carter end up kissing. Then follows an awkward moment. After that, Kirsten wishes Carter good luck in his new job and, as soon as he walks away, she drinks vodka until she looks emotionless. It turns out someone is waiting for Mary Sue: her boyfriend and a entire bible study class. Luckily, their revenge just consists of covering Seth with whipped cream. While Mary Sue and Seth were doing their performance in the contest, Summer was at Zach's and she saw the whole thing on TV. She kisses a puzzled Zach. Meanwhile, Trey and Marissa go outside for some fresh air. On the beach, Trey starts freaking out and he almost rapes Marissa, but she runs away before it's too late. Back in Miami, we see Ryan trying to call Marissa. No answer: Marissa's phone is lying on the sand, and someone is staring at it, speechless: Trey, who is by himself at the beach. Music * "Eye Of The Tiger" by Survivor * "Shadowland" by Youth Group * "Miami" by Will Smith * "I Turn My Camera On" by Spoon * "Step Aside" by Efterklang * "Adios" by Alan Paul * "Kids With Guns" by Gorillaz * "Bring Em Out" by T.I. * "Get Down" by Cham Pain * "Questa o Quella" by Rigoletto * "Night Groove" by Marc Durst Trio * "Love Underground" by Robbers On High Street * "Na Na Na Na Naa" by Kaiser Chiefs Cast *Peter Gallagher Sandy Cohen *Kelly Rowan Kirsten Cohen *Ben Mckenzie Ryan Atwood *Mischa Barton Marissa Cooper *Adam Brody Seth Cohen *Melinda Clarke Julie Cooper Nichol *Rachel Bilson Summer Roberts *Alan Dale Caleb Nichol Special Guest Star *Billy Campbell Carter Buckley Guest Starring *Michael Cassidy Zach Stevens *Tony Denision Bobby Mills *Logan Marshall-Green Trey Atwood *Linda Lavin Nana Sophie Cohen *Jason Bartley Bouncer *Nikki Griffin Jess Sathers *Jaime King Mary Sue Directed By *Ian Toynton 221 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes